Jess' Birthday
by pinkcat4569
Summary: It's a big day for Jess, and Becker has plans.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Jess' Birthday

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen, at least, for now. Adult situations, mild language.

Spoilers: None

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Description: It's a big day for Jess, and Becker has plans.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: My birthday is less than two weeks away, and I'm in the mood. I'm giving Jess the things I wish I had a Becker to give me. Chapters one and two are pure fluff. Later chapters will probably have bad things, anomaly bad. Won't end up too sad, probably. I need a happy ending, always. Still writing it, so plans may change.

1187 Words

Jess' Birthday, Chapter One

Becker stood in his kitchen, staring at the calendar on the wall. It was two weeks away. Despite his long career, and all his training, this mission scared him. He had to exceed expectations, and achieve the objective with outstanding results. It had to be perfect. No, better than perfect.

His fear gave way to excitement, and he smiled. He looked at the date again, circled with pink marker and filled in with little hearts. Jess had done it. She wasn't letting him forget. Like he would. It was as special to him as it was to her. A miracle had happened on that day, many years ago.

Jess Parker had been born.

Becker smiled bigger. He was blessed to have her in his life. He wanted to show her just how much he cared for her, how grateful he was she existed.

He was developing a plan, had some things already in the works. He even enlisted spies and agents. Some things were a given: cake, ice cream, balloons, flowers, a disturbingly large amount of chocolate,...but that wasn't good enough. He was going to get creative.

Oh, she'd be blown away.

Jess sat at the ADD, seeing Abby and Becker out of the corner of her eye. They were whispering, laughing, and shooting glances her way.

They were up to something.

Finally, Becker wandered over.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just...chit chat."

Jess snickered. "You don't chit chat, Captain."

He smiled.

"You're up to something," she said. "And with a certain day fast approaching, I think I know what it is."

He said nothing, just kept smiling.

"It better be smashing."

"I don't know what your babbling about, Jessica."

She smiled. "Fine. Be mysterious. I can wait."

The odd behavior continued for days, and spread around the ARC. She'd walk into the canteen to see Bernie whispering with his staff, then stop when they saw her. She went into the menagerie, and Abby smiled suspiciously and shut her laptop. Yeah, like there was creature stuff Jess wasn't supposed to see, right.

In the locker room, girls would shut lockers suddenly upon her arrival. Emily became way too curious about her shoes. This really excited Jess, maybe there were new shoes in her imminent future.

Connor sneaked around her personal laptop, almost leading to a fist fight. No one messed with her computer. No one.

Even the normally aloof Matt was asking questions about her tastes, likes and dislikes.

Then there was Becker, super stoic, super infuriating. Finally, one day during lunch, Jess couldn't take it anymore.

"Give me a hint," she blurted out.

"A hint? What are you talking about?"

She frowned. "Becker, you've been working on something, with the entire ARC in cahoots."

He grinned. "You're imagining things."

"I am not, plus you look incredibly guilty."

He chewed, his cheeks puffing into a grin, and his eyes dancing.

"Becker!"

He kept chewing.

"Ooh! You're infuriating."

He chuckled.

Lester strolled in. "Ah, there you are Becker. It's been arranged and...Oh, hello, Jess."

"Hi. You were saying?" she asked.

"Was I?"

"Mmm...hmm. Arrangements."

"Oh, yes...um...arrangements for soldiery things...guns...exploding stuff."

Jess rolled her eyes.

"Well, must go. Loads to do," he said, and left, but not before winking at Becker.

Jess pointed after him. "See!" she cried at Becker.

He laughed. "You're still imagining things," he said calmly.

Jess narrowed her eyes. "Give me a hint," she repeated. "What are you planning? A Party? Chocolate? Shoes? What? Becker!"

He smirked. "It's driving you crazy, isn't it?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, one tiny hint."

"Yay!"

He gestured her closer. She leaned in. He smirked and whispered, "It's a surprise...for your birthday."

She swatted him. "Not funny!"

He collapsed into his chair, laughing. "Sorry. You have to wait until your birthday."

"You're mean."

"I know."

"It's going to drive me insane!"

"Yep, know that too."

"Ooh!"

Jess snuck around his flat. She wasn't looking for actual presents, really, just some sort of hint. "Where is he keeping everything?"

"In a safe," came his smooth, cool voice. "Under guard."

"You would, wouldn't you?"

He nodded.

Jess tried weaseling it out of his cohorts, but everyone was on alert. No one said anything, not even the tiniest detail.

Finally, in a coffee and chocolate haze, she resorted to hacking.

"No way!" she screamed.

"Firewalls, or whatever," said Becker, smirking. "Connor set it up. You were actually going to hack into my computer, weren't you?"

She frowned. "Not just yours."

He burst out laughing. "Jessica, I think you need to chill, and back off, from the coffee and chocolate too. Trust me."

She sighed. "Fine. You are having a lot of fun torturing me, aren't you?"

"No, Jess. I don't want to torture you. I just want to totally surprise and enthrall you."

She smiled. "Enthrall?"

He laughed. "Oh, yeah."

"He he he. OK. I am backing off."

"Thank you."

The day before her birthday, at the end of the day, Becker walked in. "Hi. Want to grab dinner?"

"I guess so."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just...the suspense is killing me. I'm trying to relax about it, I am. It's hard."

He laughed. "You can make it twelve more hours."

"Twelve?"

"I'm sure you'll start pestering me as soon as you wake up.."

"I will," she said, with a grin, "Promise. Your phone will buzz with an early morning text."

"Actually, I was hoping you'd stay at my place tonight." He added a sexy eyebrow lift, to really entice her.

"Any reason why?"

He smiled. "Yes."

She laughed. "Fine. Keep your secrets, but only a little while longer."

"Please, come home with me," he said softly, then he tenderly kissed her. "Please."

She blushed, giggling. "You do know how to turn me into putty in your hands."

He laughed. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

She giggled. "Alright, Captain, your place."

He smiled, and they walked out of the ARC together.

Jess sat at his kitchen table as he placed baked salmon and green beans in front of her.

"Thank you," she said, as he sat a plate next to her, and sat down. "Not that I'm complaining, it's always a turn on when a man cooks, but...this is kind of basic."

He took a bite, and grinned. "Sorry. It's an ordinary day, so ordinary supper. Now, on a special day, like...a birthday, you'd get something special."

She smiled back, and said, "Special?"

"Yeah."

She giggled. They continued having an ordinary evening: household chores, a little telly, and early to bed.

"You just goofed, Captain," she said, lying sweaty and naked next to him. "You said ordinary, and that was anything but."

He chuckled. "I refuse to apologize. It's impossible, apparently, for you and me to make ordinary love."

She giggled. "It is impossible."

He pulled her face up to him, and kissed her slowly. "I love you."

She smiled, and sighed in contentment. "I love you, too."

He closed his eyes. They laid in silence, drifting off to sleep.

"Becker."

"Hmm..."

"Where's my present?"

"Tomorrow."

"OK."

Silence.

"Becker."

"Yes, Jessica."

"It's nearly tomorrow."

"Go to sleep, Jessica."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: As I said earlier, this chapter is fluff. May change in tone in next few chapters, but won't be horrible. Didn't want to shock anyone.

Chapter Two, Jess' Birthday

Jess woke to Becker's alarm blaring. She smiled. "It's my birthday," she whispered.

No reply.

"Becker?"

Nothing.

She stretched out her arm. The bed was empty.

"Becker?"

She sat up, and saw him walking into the bedroom, carrying a breakfast tray and smiling brightly.

"Good morning," he said.

"Becker!" she cried, giggling as he set the tray in front of her. Beside breakfast dishes, was a single red rose in a small vase. "Oh!"

"Breakfast in bed, my lovely," he said. He then crawled in beside her.

"Oh, you sweetie!" she cried, kissing him. "I love you!"

He laughed. "We have breakfast sausage, eggs, hash browned potatoes, and your favorite coffee. And of course, for my beautiful chocolate fiend, chocolate chip scones."

She giggled. "Hmm. Yummy. Thank you, thank you!"

He smiled. "Bon Apetit."

"It's so much, though!"

"Yeah," he said, chuckling. "I thought maybe you'd want to share."

She giggled, sliding a scone piece into his mouth. "Of course. You are so sweet. This is lovely."

He smiled. "Happy Birthday, Darling."

"Mmm. Delicious."

They sat in bed, sharing breakfast. "This is a fabulous start to the day. Thank you," she said, kissing him slowly.

"You take a shower," he said, picking up the tray. "I'll get rid of this."

She smiled, crawling out of bed. She walked into the bathroom, opening the shower stall.

She squealed.

"Becker!"

He had remained in the bedroom to get her reaction, and he laughed.

"Yes?" he asked.

She turned around, holding a large basket full of girly shower/bath accessories: gel, lotion, shampoo, loofah sponges, even a bright pink towel and washcloth.

She smiled brighter than the towel.

"You gorgeous, lovely man!" she cried. "I love it!"

He giggled. "I'm glad," he said, kissing her.

She set in down, and jumped in his arms. "It's a fabulous present! Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome. Now get ready. Don't forget, we are due in for work, so don't take hours using your new stuff."

She smiled, giggling with glee. "I'll try, but I can't promise."

Becker could hear her singing happily in the shower, and he giggled. He beamed as he snuck back into the bathroom.

He cleaned the breakfast dishes, and waited for the shower to end. Finally he heard the shower turn off. A few seconds later, the shower door opened.

And he heard her squeal.

"Becker!"

He laughed.

"You are so sweet! Ooh, this is a very nice robe! So soft and smooth. It's gorgeous! Where are you, you fantastic male?"

She came out, her hair wet and dripping, wearing a silky pink robe in an oriental print, with flowers and birds.

Sh e tackled him.

He laughed. "You look gorgeous, Jess," he said.

She smiled. "Breakfast in bed, a shower gift set, and now a luxurious robe. You are doing very well!"

"Good. I'm glad," he said. "I'm not done, though." He bent down to a kitchen chair, and retrieved a large dress box, holding it out.

She squealed again. "More?"

He laughed, and nodded. "You're always so fashionable," he said. "It seems to me that you should have a new dress on your birthday."

Jess had tears in her eyes. "You are so thoughtful, Becker. You really are. Thank you."

He smiled and watched her face as she took off the lid, removed the tissue paper, and looked at the dress inside.

Her eyes twinkled, her cheeks puffed and turned pink, and her mouth twitched upward.

"It's beautiful," she said. "Becker, it's beautiful!"

Jess held it up to her. It was two tone. The top, with a sweetheart neckline, was a delicate pink and white calico print. The breast area was lightly pleated, and lined delicately with lace and small ruffles.

Then, just above the waist, the print ended. The rest of the dress, ending an inch above the knee was a bright green, and flared out slightly.

"I love it! Did you pick this out yourself?"

"You bet I did. Try it on."

She nodded, pulling off the robe.

"Or you can stay like that," he said, smirking at her birthday suit.

She smiled at him, pulling the dress over her head, and tugged it down.

"What do you think?"

He stared and smiled. It was cute, bright and happy. It was Jess.

"I think you were stunning before, but you look beautiful in it."

"Thank you," she said,throwing her arms around him and kissing him. "It's my new favorite."

"Is it?"

"Mmm-hmm, you gave it to me. I love you."

"Love you, too." They kissed again. "So, I did a good job picking out girly stuff?"

"Oh my gosh, did you!" He laughed. "Now, we have to stop by my place to properly accessorize this outfit," she said.

He cleared his throat, and smiled. He opened a kitchen cabinet, and took out a box.

"You're joking!"

He laughed. "I had help with the accessories. Apparently guys just can't do it well. Emily, Kim, and the Ops girls, Sara and Mayik were hugely helpful. Abby, not so much."

She giggled, and opened the box, as he covered his ears.

She squealed even louder.

"Oh my God! These are the cutest shoes I have ever seen!" She held up a tangerine orange pair of shoes, with tiny colored rhinestones all over. The toes had a green and yellow bow.

She quickly strapped them on, prancing around the kitchen.

"I feel like I'm endangering your health, giving you heels that high."

"Don't be silly. I have higher ones. They're smashing Becker!" She jumped into his arms, yet again.

"I love you, love you, love you," she said, kissing his face.

He laughed. "Check the box again."

She squealed, softer this time.

"Ooh, a hair clip. It' so adorable!" she cried, taking out a large orange and yellow flower. "There's more in the bag!" she cried happily. "It's a...shoulder bag! You darling, darling man!"

He chuckled as she pulled it out: a white and medium pink bag, done in a kind of cloud pattern, melding the colors together slightly.

"It seems like a lot of color to me, but Emily was convinced you'd like them. Personally, I'm not sure the colors all go together."

Jess laughed, fastening the hair bow. "That's because you're inhibited by your love of black, honey. I think they all work fabulously together."

She threw the bag over her shoulder and faced him: Orange/yellow flower in her hair, white/pink bag over her shoulder, the pink print and green dress, and the orange colorful shoes.

When he had seen them altogether in the store, he winced, but on Jess, they belonged.

"Perfect," he said, then stepping intimately close, he whispered, "You're breathtakingly beautiful." He slowly, tenderly kissed her, enjoying the taste and feel.

Jess leaned against his chest, calming her breathing. "You're the perfect one," she said. "I never imagined you'd go so overboard. It's really too much."

"Oh, what should I return?" He smirked.

"Funny. Not happening. Thank you, Becker. It's fabulous, perfect, sensational. I am enthralled, as promised."

He smiled widely. "Mission accomplished then," he said. "I wanted to see that smile, brighter and bigger than ever."

She obliged, grinning brilliantly wide. "It's all a trifle redundant, though, now that I think about it."

He raised his eyebrow. "Redundant?"

She smiled. "Yeah. I didn't need anything else. I have you," and she kissed him passionately.

"Oh, we better get out of here, or we won't be leaving," he said with a smirk. "Lester wouldn't like that."

She giggled. "OK. Let's go," she said. "I can't wait to show everyone."

She quickly loaded her new bag with her things, and he took her hand, heading for the ARC.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Still a bit silly, and fluffy, and yes, the presents are expensive. Why settle? I do enough of that in real life. :)

Chapter Three, Jess' Birthday

Jess strolled into Ops, with a definite hop in her step. She was giddy.

"Good morning," she sang.

"Happy birthday!" cried Sara, running up and hugging her. "Nice outfit," she said, with a wink to Becker.

"Didn't my man do well? Thanks for your help."

Sara smiled. "My pleasure. It was fun."

Mayik ran over, also giving Jess a birthday hug. "Yes it was. You look fabulous," she said. "Happy Birthday, honey."

Epstein, walked over, holding a small tray with cups. "L'chaim," he said. "I wish you a life lived to the fullest. I know it's early, but please, let's all have a small toast to Jessica."

"Oh, a toast," said Lester, walking in. "Well, in honor of the day."

Jess smiled, and Becker, Epstein, Sara, Mayik, and Lester all toasted with her.

"Ooh, that's got a kick," she said.

"Sorry, those are the rules," said Epstein with a wink. "Just a small sip."

"Quite. Excellent start to the day," said Lester.

She giggled. "Thank you, Epstein. That was kind."

"Don't mention it. It's always rewarding to give a Jewish blessing on a special day," he said, smiling.

"He's right," said Sara, who was also Jewish. "L'chaim."

Jess nodded. "Thank you."

"Very nice," agreed Becker. "Now, this way Miss Parker," he said, dragging her to the ADD.

"Wait," she said. "That's a new chair!"

"Indeed," said Lester. "A little token of my esteem, arranged with help from your boyfriend and co-workers."

Everyone in Ops grinned.

"You're always sore," said Mayik. "Even with the ergonomic chair."

"This one has all those features, plus others," said Becker.

"Like a massager," said Sara.

Jess' mouth dropped open.

"And a built-in heating unit," said Epstein.

Jess smiled, and plopped herself on it. "It's soft, but supportive."

"Top of the line," said Lester. "You can even lay it back if you need to, but only in non-emergencies, and I swear if I see any...playing on it, it goes back." He flashed a look at Becker.

The group exploded in laughs.

Jess just smirked. "We'll make sure you don't see it then."

"Ew. Get to work," said Lester. He moved off to his office, and stopped. "Happy Birthday," he grumbled.

"Thank you!"

He shut himself inside, but did flash Jess a quick smile.

Jess giggled. "I love it!"

"It's very nice," said Mayik.

"We test drove it," said Epstein. "I would moan, 'why you?' but you get all the stress and tension. You deserve it Jess."

"Thank you. It was a thoughtful idea. Thanks to everyone."

They clapped and moved away. Becker leaned in. "Now you know what the conspiring was about."

"I do, at least with Lester and Ops. However, there was other conspiring: Abby, Matt, Bernie..."

He smiled. "No comment. I'll see you later. Have a great day. I love you."

"Oh, I love you too, but I'm sorry, I'm not leaving this chair right now."

He laughed, and walked out of Ops.

Jess turned on her computer unaware that the Ops techs were still staring. Plus, someone had snuck into the room.

"What the..." asked Jess. "Why is my computer acting strange?"

Suddenly, animated shoes walked across the screen, followed by walking chocolate bars. Kittens and puppies ran across, meowing and barking a birthday song.

Jess giggled.

Then the words, "_Happy Birthday, please don't kill us, we didn't mess with anything else. Love, the computer techs, and Connor_."

She turned around to see them, and Connor smiling.

"I'll let you live, but that was close," she said.

They giggled.

"We were going to install this, but we're...afraid," said Connor, handing her CDs. "It's a play list of songs we thought you'd like, some cool games we found, and a few adorable screen savers."

Then he kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday, Jess."

"Thank you. I will install it. You're thoughtful...and smart. It's dangerous to touch my computer," she said.

They laughed.

The techs got back to work, and Connor began to walk out. "By the way, Action Man has you dressed like a pinata."

She laughed out loud. "I love it!"

"He did good. I'm proud of him," he said with a smile.

"Me too."

The next hour was quiet, everyone doing their jobs. Jess monitored the ADD, radio chatter, traffic reports, and so on.

Then, as she was going about her business in the silent Ops room, she heard a clear, loud, "Fire in the Hole!"

She turned just in time to see black clad figures, then a small puff of smoke, and heard a small firecracker-like pop.

Then small, foiled projectiles rained down in front of her.

"Ah! What?"

There were giggles from the techs, and from the soldiers.

Jess walked gingerly up to a projectile, picked it up, and unwrapped it.

"Oh my God! It's chocolate!" she cried, popping it in her mouth.

Becker and a few of his soldiers laughed. She giggled as Carly, Sargent Carlson, the ARC's weapon expert, prepared to fire again.

"Careful, Jess! Stay back a bit!" cried Becker.

"Yeah!" cried Lt. Vale. "Those suckers hurt!"

Jess backed up, to where she had been when the first barrage launched. She laughed. "How do you know?"

"Are you kidding? This fool's been firing at us for days!" cried Vale.

"Naturally, sir. Didn't want to hurt the young lady," replied Carly, firing again.

"But hurting us is OK," said Lieutenant Flowers.

"You're trained," said Carly. "Coming at ya again, Miss!" Another wave launched.

"I'm going in!" cried Jess, running over, and scooping the candy up. "Oh, I thought sure they'd be melted or burned."

"Nope. Practice," said Carly.

"He's gone through bushels of chocolate," said Sargent Nicole Bilson.

"Had to get the trajectory right," explained Carlson, "and adjust the charge as to not damage the chocolate."

"Damaged our waistlines," said Nicole.

"Sorry, Ma'am, someone had to verify it was fit for consumption."

Jess giggled.

"Then our Captain had to verify we were fit to perform our jobs," said Flowers. "There have been a lot of hikes and runs lately."

Jess popped chocolate in her mouth. "I'm awfully sorry," she said, chewing, "but I have to say, this is brilliant."

"OK, let's try the other one," said Carlson.

"Other one?" asked Jess.

"Had some bigger chocolates to deliver," said Carly, bending to the ground, setting the sight on another launching device.

"Is this safe?" asked Epstein.

"Obviously sir," said Carlson. "Tested it thoroughly. Here we go!"

This time, parachutes, in different bright colors drifted to the ground, carrying bars and small packages of chocolate.

Jess giggled. "It's so pretty! Like a rainbow!"

"Perfect distance too," said Carly. "Don't mean to brag, but I'm good."

"You are," said Jess, catching a bright purple parachute in her hand. She unwrapped the chocolate. "Mmm. I can confirm the chocolate is undamaged. I love it. This was so incredibly sweet of you all."

"No problem, Miss. Happy Birthday," said Carly. "Shall I fire some more?"

Jess nodded, backed up and clapped as Carly fired both cannons a few more times.

"I think that's sufficient Carlson," said Lester, outside his office. "Who's going to clean up this mess?"

"I am! It's my chocolate, hands off!"

Everyone laughed, and Lester shook his head and went back into his office. Jess ran to the soldiers.

She hugged Carlson first.. "Thank you Carly. You really are the expert."

He blushed. "My pleasure Miss. I promise I will never fire anything but chocolate at you."

Jess giggled. "Thank you."

"I have something else for you," said Bilson.

"Nicole! You shouldn't have."

"Right," said Vale, "Make us look bad."

"Only you," said Bilson.

Jess opened the small gift to find a beautiful enameled daisy pin in yellow and white, with tiny pave crystal birds of red and blue flying above it.

"Oh! It's lovely!" she cried, hugging Nicole. "Would you pin it on me?"

"I will," said Vale.

"Don't...even...think...about...it," said Becker.

"Just...checking your reflexes, sir," said Vale. "I'm...going to go clean the armory."

Nicole chuckled, fastening the pin on Jess, then hugged her. "Happy Birthday, Jess."

Jess thanked her, and all the soldiers again, then they all left Ops. Except Becker and Flowers.

"I have something too, but it's not from me. I'm just the delivery man," he said, handing her a small, folded piece of paper.

She opened it to find a colorful crayon scribble. It had, "Happy Birthday, Auntie Jess," written over the top.

"Aw..." she said.

"Obviously, my two year old didn't write the words, but she drew it just for you."

Becker smiled. "I like how she used all the colors for Jess. She drew me a picture one day, and it was all black."

Jess chuckled. "Child's a genius. This is for her," she said, hugging Flowers. "Please tell her I love it."

"I will. You'll have to come by and thank her yourself."

"I will, promise," said Jess, looking at the picture, and smiling. "She's a lovely little girl."

"Happy birthday, Jess."

After Flowers left, Jess said, "I love your soldiers. They're fabulous."

Becker kissed her, and chuckled. "They like you. Apparently I'm easier to work with now that we're together." Jess laughed. "They really wanted to do something for your birthday. I was just joking when I said shoot chocolate at you. Leave it to Carly."

She smiled. "I want to know how you kept this much chocolate hidden from me."

"Had help. Bernie kept some in the canteen. Lots of ARC women volunteered to store it in their lockers. Lost a lot that way."

Jess giggled. "Now at least I know what all the locker slamming was about."

"Yeah, all my secrets are coming out." He smiled, and kissed her. "I'll see you soon."

She nodded, and watched him leave. She sighed happily. She never got tired of that view. She looked over the floor of Ops, covered with chocolate projectiles. She grinned from ear to ear. She hummed, scooping it all up, even sharing some of the precious cargo with her friends.

"Brilliant birthday."

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

1835 Words. Here comes a change in tone...

I don't have any idea what the inside of water treatment plants look like. I got tired of saying 'pipes,' and 'machines,' so I did some brief research and tried to add descriptive words.

Chapter Four, Jess' Birthday

Jess sat in her wonderful chair, monitoring the ADD and eating air-delivered chocolate.

"Happy, happy," she sang softly. She sighed happily. "Best birthday ever."

No sooner had she said those words then the ADD blared.

Jess growled. Her fingers tapped over the keyboard, as the team ran in.

"What is it?" asked Matt.

"No sightings yet. The anomaly is in the water works treatment facility. There are cameras all over, and we're getting excellent pictures."

"Let's head out," said Matt. "Hopefully, there won't be any creatures." He winked at Jess. "That would be a good present, huh?"

She smiled. "It would."

They smiled, and ran out, Becker quickly kissing her. Jess called after them, "Be careful."

They drove to the facility. "Incursion?" asked Matt in his comm.

"Not yet," said Jess. "Since it's my birthday, anything coming through should be small, cute, and have incredibly good manners."

"That would be nice," said Connor.

"I've closed the building, and evacuated the personnel, but you might have trouble with the site manager. He's a bit...Lester-ish."

Emily laughed. "It will be a pleasure, then."

"Right. We're at the facility, Jess. Where's the anomaly?"

"Third floor, all the way to the end. I'll have to guide you, the layout's pretty tricky."

"What is the meaning of this?" asked a man, not in a suit, but definitely wearing a Lester-like face.

"We have a situation. Just let us handle it," said Matt.

"A situation? No one is more capable of handling situations in this plant then me and my staff."

Becker snickered. "Not any more."

The man stared at him. "Do you know who I am? I come from a very prominent family and..."

"Stuff it, and get out of our way," said Becker.

Matt rolled his eyes. "We've been over this, Becker, mate. I handle the people. You're just rude."

The man puffed up like a peacock, but a policeman intervened and detained him. He was dragged from the facility, screaming, "How dare you? This is my facility!"

"Thanks, Jess," said Matt.

"No problem," she said. "It was hard to come up with an excuse. Gas leaks won't work. Water contamination, not really. These are the guys that handle that."

"What did you come up with?" asked Connor.

"Classified, military, oh, and the minister's number," she said. The team laughed.

"OK, anomaly is down in the last parts of the plant, by the potable, clean water tanks. Uh-oh," said Jess, over the comms. "Something's coming through." Then Jess said a curse word.

"I'm guessing that's a 'no' on small, and polite creatures," said Becker.

"Afraid so," said Jess. "It's …. it's future predators, about four...so far." Jess voice trembled.

"It'll be OK," said Becker, trying hard to keep his voice even.

"Guide us, Jess,' said Matt.

"Copy. Keep moving straight. You're in the screening and filtration sections, where they remove the waste " she said.

"Yeah, we smell it," said Matt.

"Too bad the predators don't react to smell," said Connor, pulling his collar up over his nose."

"Still only four predators. I'm looking through the facility systems for a way to transmit the predator signal. So far, nothing. There's loads of machines, engines and filtration systems, just nothing audio."

"Read you, Jess," said Matt.

They moved cautiously, Jess directing them toward the anomaly, and unfortunately, the predators.

"Ok, you're entering the aeration areas, where they start separating the bad stuff," she said. She gasped. "The predators hear you. They're moving, rapidly."

"Where are they?" asked Matt.

"Leaving the disinfecting section, moving past the second treatment tanks to aeration."

"Where we are," said Emily.

"Yes, but thankfully, the tricky layout is slowing them down. "

"OK, everyone stay calm, and be on your toes," said Matt. "Is there another way to the anomaly?"

"Hang on. Yes. Take a left, behind you, crawl behind some pipes, there's a small access door. It will lead you past the chlorine tanks, but it's a small service tunnel," said Jess.

"Right. Connor, you go. Find and close the anomaly."

He nodded, "Crawling. Good," he said. "Lead me Jess."

"Copy, Connor, turn around. OK, the rest of you...the creatures are almost on top of you."

The team heard roaring and growls. "We ear them, Jess," said Emily.

"Everyone stay calm," repeated Matt. They stood alert, preparing to be attacked.

"Here they come!" cried Jess.

Jess watched helplessly as gray streaks pounced the team. EMDs blasted carefully, but were too slow.

"Jess! We need the signal!" cried Connor, working his way toward the anomaly. He hated leaving the others to deal with the beasts."

"I still have no way to deliver it," said Jess. "Why don't they have a speaker system or radio network?"

"They move too quickly," said Emily, looking around, trying to find a target.

"I know," said Becker. "I can't get a lock, either."

"Fall back!" cried Matt.

Jess watched the team run, as best they could with pipes, and machines everywhere. They managed to dodge gray flashes, and fire futilely. Abby was attacked, holding a predator off her by inches. Emily fired, but the predator gave up its prey and disappeared.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Emily, guarding Abby, as she got up off the ground.

"Becker and Matt are locked in a fire fight with two...I think...predators, maybe more. Connor's still heading to the anomaly.

"Good. We don't any more of those things."

"Abby, behind you!"

She spun and fired, but it was too late. The predator was gone.

"Hang on, guys. Another team is on the way. They have equipment to broadcast the signal."

"Good, Jess," said Abby.

"It is eerily quiet," said Emily.

"The water systems were all shut down when the plant was evacuated," said Jess. She watched as the team tried to subdue the creature, and tried to stay alive. On another monitor, Connor worked along the maze of pipes toward the anomaly.

"Almost there Connor. "

"Yeah, I can see the glowing lights above the huge water tanks. I have to work around to it. Thankfully it's not suspended over the water." Connor worked around the tanks, overhead pipes, and machines. "It's like a maze. Ok, I'm at the anomaly. Closing it now."

"Copy, Connor."

Jess watched as Connor set up the locking device. Then, to her horror, predators jumped through, knocking over the locking device.

"Connor!" she screamed. She quickly gained control. "More predators, through the anomaly. Connor's down, I can't tell if...I don't know if he's OK."

"How many more?" asked Matt.

"Um...five...seven...ten..."

Jess heard EMD blasts, creature sounds, and cursing. She watched helplessly as gray streaks ran across her monitors. She had no idea if any of the team was hurt, as they were speaking less and less.

Her stomach flipped. Her mind whirled. She located Matt, pressed up behind some pipes, keeping the predators at bay. Abby and Emily had held up between several vertical water tanks, also hard for the predators to reach.

To her relief, she saw EMD fire at the anomaly site, and Connor crawling under large pipes, trying to find the locking device.

More predators were coming through, so Connor had to stay protected by equipment.

"I can't find the device," he said, groaning. He was pressed between pipes and one of the large tanks.

"It's OK," said Jess. "The team is nearly there, with the signal. Just...stay alive."

"I second that," said Becker's voice. "Do what you can but stay safe, Connor.

"I'm OK," said Connor, "They can't get to me. How about you, Becker?"

"Yeah, where are you?" asked Jess. "I can't see you."

"I'm...uh...trying...to keep...the creatures off," he said.

Finally she saw him, he was beside a large water pipe, too out in the open to offer much protection, the predators were crawling over it, trying to get to him.

"Becker..." she whispered. She heard him grunting, blasting EMD fire, and kicking.

She had to do something. She wasn't going to sit while her friends and the love of her life were killed in front of her.

She had the entire system of the water works facility at her hands, but what could she do with it?

Noise. She needed noise, something to distract and disturb the predators. She hacked into the system, and with a few button pushes, activated several programs.

Equipment switched on, gears and levers moved, and pumps worked. It took a few seconds though, and the predators could do a lot in a few seconds.

She heard Becker scream, and saw in shock the predators jump him.

"Becker!"

Even as she watched, and her heart stopped, the water poured through the pipes. The filtration systems in all areas began to work: water poured into the filtration tanks, the sediment tanks, and the aeration tanks. Further down the plant the sludge tanks, and chlorine tanks did their work.

It was all very noisy, and did what Jess had intended, distracted the predators off the team. Even Becker.

The team took advantage, and several predators went down thanks to EMD blasts.

"Is everyone alright? Becker?" asked Jess.

"Fine," said Matt.

"Yes, as are we," said Emily.

"Me too, looking for the locking device," replied Connor. "No, never mind. Predators still coming through. Could use some help."

Jess dug all her resolve. "Yes, Connor. I'm directing the team now, and the other team is almost there." She kept her voice calm, but couldn't help asking again, "Becker/"

"We can't find him," said Matt. "Jess, can you?"

"I've been trying." She looked frantically, trying to keep the tears away. Panic set in. "Nothing yet. Becker, please respond. Becker!"

"Predators!" shouted Emily, firing behind Matt.

"They're on the move again," said Jess. "The water systems are still disorienting them, but not as much."

"Yeah, and I can't close the anomaly from my hiding place," said Connor. "They keep coming through."

Jess took a deep breath. All hell was breaking loose. Then...

"Second team responding. We're here Jess," said, Lt. Flowers. "Broadcast equipment ready."

"Thank God! Transmitting signal."

The signal did its work, freezing the predators, even the ones coming through the anomaly. As soon as they heard it, they stopped.

"Good work," said Connor, scrambling out. "Ok...Got the device. Locking."

Jess heard rapid fire, and saw gray blips hitting the ground. She was relieved, but, she couldn't find Becker.

"Becker still isn't responding," she said, wiping away tears.

"Copy," said Flowers. "Searching. We'll find him Jess."

"We'll help, now that we're free. Excellent work, Jess," said Matt.

"Yeah, We would have died. That was a brilliant idea using the water systems," said Abby.

Jess said a weak, "Thank you." Her mind, hopes, and prayers were focused on finding Becker.

As the minutes ticked by, she looked down at her birthday dress, and thought about the wonderful day she had been having. Would these memories forever be etched as her last moments with Becker? Would the joy she felt turn forever into haunting sorrow?

"Becker," she sobbed, quietly.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1744 Words

Chapter Five, Jess' Birthday

Jess sat shaking, as the team mopped up the predators, and sent them through the anomaly. The signal still blared, keeping the anomaly free from other predators while it was open.

"I think that's all of them," said Matt. "Lock the anomaly, for now."

Connor did. Jess left the signal running though.

"OK, let's help in the search for Becker," said Matt. "Copy, Jess?"

She blinked tears back, as the bad feeling in her stomach grew. "Yes," she whispered.

"We'll find him," said Connor.

"Dead or alive," muttered Jess, crying.

"Do not think like that Jess," said Emily. "The Captain is strong."

"I know," said Jess.

The team met up with the others, searching for Becker.

"He's not in his last known position," said Flowers. "I've got men, branching off in all directions. We're thinking...he was dragged."

A strangled sob burst out from Jess. "Sorry."

"Don't be Jess," said Vale. "You're doing great."

Jess grinned sadly. The soldiers were also struggling to keep their composure. Their voices were fiercely calm.

"I'll hold it together," she said.

"We know you will," said Lt. Vale.

"I have predators!" cried Private Thompson. "About three of them. They've been hit by EMDs! Hold on, there's a couple more. There's a tight twist of pipes here, another predator body. I have the Captain! He's underneath one of them!"

"Becker!" cried Jess. ""Is he..."

The soldiers and team converged, moving the bodies, and trying to get Becker out of the pipes.

"I don't see blood," said Abby. "Do you?"

"No," said Matt. "He's squished in here. I can't get to his vitals."

"Oh my God! Becker! Is he OK?" demanded a panicked Jess.

"We cannot determine, yet, Jess. I am very sorry," said Emily.

"Don't pull him! He may be injured,"' said Abby.

"We have to get him out," said Connor.

There were overlapping voices, and grunts, and then one unmistakeable voice cried above the others.

"Oh! Ow! Connor, let go of my leg!"

"Becker!" screamed Jess, sobbing and giggling in relief.

"What the hell are you lot doing?" yelled Becker. "I'm not a pretzel!"

There was a loud round of laughter.

"He's grouchy," said Connor. "Guess he's OK."

"If you'd all stop mauling me," said Becker.

"Becker, honey, speak to me!"

"Hey, Jess," Becker said, chuckling. He sounded tired, and a little woozy. "I'm alright. Sorry. I guess I was out for a few minutes."

"A few minutes of pure hell," she said.

"Sorry. Really, I am. I'm fine."

"We don't know that," said Matt. "Let's get you to a medic."

Jess saw Becker carefully helped over the pipes, and then he stopped, pulling away from his rescuers.

He was looking at the predators being dragged off to the anomaly. "Wow. Did I take them all down?" he asked, grinning.

There were laughs and scoffs. "Yeah, Action Man, you did," said Connor. "And only you would be more worried about your creature score, than if you're wounded."

Jess saw his smirk, and she finally breathed a sigh of relief. He really was alright.

"Can't help it, Connor. Five, no, six predators. You have to admit, that is awesome."

Connor laughed, and shook his head.

Finally, Becker let them get back to pulling him free, and even let a medic check him over.

"You scared me," said Jess over a private channel.

He looked straight at a camera and smiled, then blew her a kiss. "I'm very sorry, Jess."

She laughed. "Get your butt back here. I'm going to hug you til you can't move."

"Oh. I copy that," said Becker, smiling.

She made good on the promise, plastering him as soon as he walked into Ops.

Becker laughed, stumbling back a few steps, as Jess flew into his arms.

"Oh. Thank God," she whispered. She kissed his neck, and smothered his face with kisses. Tears came, as she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. "I'm sorry I scared you. Bad birthday, huh?"

"No. It's brilliant, you're still here," she said. She kissed him slowly, then held onto his chest. "Oh, you're alright."

"Yeah," said Becker. "I'm alright." He smiled at her.

"Anyone want a drink?" asked Connor.

"I'm on duty," said Becker. "So are you."

Connor smiled. "Well, I need to unwind. That was intense."

Becker smiled. "I have an idea. Meet me in the canteen in fifteen minutes."

"But...don't go," pouted Jess, hanging onto his arm.

He smiled, and kissed her head. "I'm sorry. Let me make a phone call. Maybe I don't have to leave."

She smiled happily, satisfied with her begging skills, and let him make a private call. "OK. You win. I can stay with you," he said.

"He he he," muttered Jess, getting back into his embrace.

"What's going on?" asked Abby.

Jess snorted. "Huh, good luck trying to find out."

Becker laughed, as Jess stood, her arms happily glued around his waist. "You'll see. Be patient."

"Yeah, Abby, be patient," said Jess, giggling. "Like me."

Everyone laughed, knowing patience was not a quality that came naturally to Jess.

Becker walked, smiling, into the canteen, holding hands with Jess. The canteen was packed, including the team, and Lester.

"Ladies and gentleman," Becker announced, "The birthday girl."

Everyone stood up, clapping.

"What helps unwind you, in lieu of alcohol? A party!" Becker announced, with a wave of his arm.

Jess blushed, and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Yeah!" cried Connor.

Emily walked up, placing a purple, jeweled hat, with pink fur on the bottom, on Jess' head.

"I am looking forward to this event," she said. "It is my first modern celebration of a person's birth. It should be very informative."

Jess smiled. "I hope not!"

Emily chuckled and hugged her.

Connor turned on music, and everyone danced. "Brilliant idea, Becker!" he cried, hopping around beside Abby.

Becker twirled Jess around, no hint of the trauma he'd been through. Jess kept looking at him, thankful she could still dance with him.

After a few dances, she was out of breath. They sat at a table, and Lester brought some punch over. "Non-alcoholic, I'm afraid. We're all on duty. Technically, this is your lunch hour, even if it is a trifle late, damned beasts."

Jess laughed and nodded. "I like the party cups, Lester, did you pick them out?" The cups were bright yellow, adorned with colorful jewels, and a had a picture of a princess crown.

"I did not," said Lester.

Becker laughed. "Had some help with the décor," he said.

The room was decorated with pink, green, and purple streamers, balloons in every color imaginable, and table decorations of plastic tiaras, plush unicorns, and plastic shoe candy holders, full of chocolate of course.

"Thank you," she said, "It's lovely."

"Thank the canteen staff, and others who joined in to get this ready in fifteen minutes."

"I will."

Sous chef Kim, came over, hugging Jess. "Happy Birthday! Do you like it?"

"I do! Thanks for setting it up."

"No problem, happy to do it. Becker had the stuff all here, he just needed some elves to help."

Becker and Jess laughed.

"So, Kim," said Jess, "It's very feminine. Did Becker really get all this, or did you help?"

Kim blushed. "Just a tiny bit."

"No, she helped loads," said Becker.

Kim shrugged. "He's a guy. He can't do cute and fluffy. Anyway, we have a wonderful lunch prepared. Don't worry, we delayed cooking it, so it hasn't been sitting under warmers. I promise, you'll love it!"

Jess nodded. "I'm sure I will."

"Oh, by the way," said Kim, pausing outside the kitchen door. "Becker helped choose the menu." She smiled and winked.

Becker smiled at Jess, and she rewarded him with a kiss.

The party continued, people wandering in when they could. Lunch was served, cafeteria style, but Jess and Becker's was brought out to them by Chef Bernie, himself.

"In honor of your special day, Miss Parker," he said, "we've prepared a seafood platter: shrimp, scallops, several types of fish, crab legs, and even calamari."

"Yummy," said Jess. "I love it! Even the squid!"

Becker laughed, and watched his girlfriend dig in.

Bernie smiled. "I am so happy. The sides are American hush puppies, cooked beans, corn, and fresh strawberry spinach salad."

"Mmm...mmm...mmm"

Becker shook Bernie's hand. "She's in heaven, and it's not even chocolate. Thank you."

Bernie nodded. "Happy Birthday, Miss Parker."

She waved, but kept shoveling food in.

"Everyone else seems to like it, too," said Abby, carrying a tray, and joining them while Connor danced. "Bernie says he's serving a record number of lunches."

"They love me, Abby," said Jess, chewing.

Abby smiled. "Yes, they came for you, but stayed for the food."

Jess nodded. "Nuffing wrong with that," she said.

"Why does Connor not eat?" asked Emily, sitting down with Matt. They too had been forced to go through the serving line.

Abby rolled her eyes. "He's got his groove on."

They all looked over to see Connor in the middle of a bunch of dancers, spastically jerking around. He waved.

"Party's a hit," said Matt. "Nice lunch, too."

Jess nodded. "Is eally ummy."

Becker shook his head. "Just eat. Save the talking for when you can."

She nodded.

Suddenly Lester appeared again, holding a bottle and popping the cork.

"I thought you said no bubbly," said Abby.

"Unfortunately, it is sparkling juice, however, I want to pretend. Humor me."

Jess giggled. Kim came back, holding plastic champagne flutes, and held one while Lester poured. He offered it to Jess.

"Ahem!" he called, halting the music. "Raise your glasses please. A toast, to Miss Jessica Parker, many happy returns."

Everyone cheered, and called her name. She blushed pink, and gave a little bow of her head. Everyone joined in drinking the toast.

"It's difficult to pretend," said Lester, after. "Bernie, where's the good stuff?" He left them with the fake champagne, while he went in search of something stiffer.

Jess finished eating, eventually. "I love you," she said, smooching with Becker. "It's been such a perfect day. Earlier, when we couldn't reach you..."

"Sh...I'm sorry," he whispered.

Jess wiped away a tear. "I just love you so much. I was so afraid that this wonderful morning was our last time together."

He flashed that brilliant smirk that could heal anything. "It isn't. Jess, we have much more time together."

She nodded, and just held onto him.

"Whoo-hoo!" cried Connor. "Who wants to do the limbo? Anyone?"

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Jess' Birthday, Chapter Six

Short, happy chapter, just over 1000 Words

Chapter Six, Jess' Birthday

After cuddling with Jess, and finally soothing her tears, Becker looked up, and caught Bernie's signal. He then gently pulled Jess out of her chair, and to the front of the canteen. The canteen servers quietly cleared the dancers from the floor.

Jess looked around excitedly. "What now?" she asked with a grin.

"Well, let's see," said Becker, coyly. "We've done gifts, birthday toasts, balloons, chocolate, what's missing?"

Jess smiled. "Cake?"

Bernie answered, wheeling out a large, colorful cake. "Cake!" he announced.

Jess squealed, jumping up and down. "Bernie! Becker! Kim!"

Kim was right behind Bernie, smiling.

Jess stepped closer to her cake. "It's smashing! All the things I love!"

The cake was several round tiers, with different bright colors. The bottom was red and yellow, the middle orange and green, the second to the top was blue and purple, and the top was bright pink.

Then, there were the chocolate figures, molded and painted.

"Look, there's a smashing shoe, I wish it was real," said Jess, pointing to a gold shoe with pink sugar crystals decorating it.

"Look at the zebra-print purse! Ooh, that's an awesome laptop, better than mine 'cause I can eat it. That's an adorable kitty in yellow stripes, and I love all the fashion!"

Strewn about the cake were short, colorful skirts, cute tops, and little dresses in prints, stripes, and solid colors.

Jess hopped around looking at it all. "It's so sweet, and adorable! Look, flowers!"

There were sugar flowers, uncanny in their realism: orange and yellow daisies; tulips, roses and carnations in red, yellow, and pink, and finally, yellow, orange, and white lilies.

"Ooh, and jewelry, haven't had any of that from you, yet, honey," said Jess, teasing Becker. "Just kidding. I get to eat these!"

There were white pearls, and a pair of pink earrings with tiny dangling, edible beads, and a ring made with silver fondant, and a clear red sugar jewel.

"Yay!"

"Hold on, Jess," said Bernie, taking a wrapped package from Kim. "One more thing to add. It's a surprise, for the Captain, as well."

"Me?"

Bernie nodded, and Kim giggled, as Bernie put a figure on top.

The whole canteen erupted in laughter.

"It's perfect!" cried Lt. Vale.

"It's scary. It's so lifelike," said Sargent Carlson.

Abby could barely breathe, she was laughing so hard. "It's brilliant, Bernie!"

"What else could top a cake of everything that Jess loves?" asked Kim, through giggles.

Jess bounced up and down, giggling.

On top of the cake, crouched in a very heroic stance was a figure, dressed in black. In one hand it held a tiny EMD, in the other, several tiny chocolate bars.

"It's Action Man!"

Everyone laughed and applauded.

Becker knelt down, examining it closely. "It's quite fit for a chocolate figure, isn't it? I approve," he said.

Jess giggled, and hugged him. "He's so handsome. I love it!" She then ran over and hugged Bernie and Kim.

Everyone cheered.

"Let's eat!"

"I want Becker's head!" cried Matt.

"Not funny," said Jess. "Besides, he's mine."

Becker smirked, and they kissed.

"Yay," screamed the canteen.

Bernie cut the cake, and dished it up, saving most of the chocolate figures for Jess. She shared some: Abby got the kitten, Connor the laptop, Emily and Matt shared a flower, but Jess saved the shoes, most of the clothes, and of course, Action Man, for herself.

"I'm so stuffed," she said. "And so happy. Thank you."

Becker smiled, and nodded. "We have to go back to work."

"Maybe it will be nice and boring."

"Maybe, Jess."

Luckily, it was.

Jess was eating chocolate, trying to get through the late afternoon drowsies, when Abby came in. "Hey, Jess, are you busy?"

"Nope. I like it that way."

Abby laughed, and gestured behind her. Matt, Emily, and Connor all came walking in.

"Happy birthday," she said, handing Jess a box.

Jess gasped. "I thought you pitched in with everyone for...everything: lunch, this chair, the chocolate."

"We did," said Emily. "It is not enough."

"No. You save our lives daily," said Matt.

"And...we love you," said Connor, smiling.

"Aw.. Thank you," Jess said. She opened the present to find...an electronic reader.

"I've been wanting one of these!"

"I know," said Abby. "It was hard to find the perfect one. You kept walking in on me while I was internet shopping."

Jess laughed. "So that's why you were hiding you're laptop screen."

Abby nodded and laughed.

"You get some books with it, but we loaded some of own favorites," said Connor. "I gave you the 'Hobbit' and 'Lord of the Rings."

"Sweet," said Jess.

"I gave you several books by Jane Austen and the Bronte Sisters."

"Thank you, Emily."

"I didn't know quite what to give you," said Matt. "You said you're favorite books as a child were the 'Narnia Chronicles,' so..."

"No way! Really? Matt, thank you," she said smiling. Matt smiled back.

"I gave you 'the Secret of Nimh," said Abby, "and the Borrowers. I loved them when I was little."

"Very nice choices," said Jess, jumping up and hugging them all. "I love it."

They nodded and began leaving. "Oh, we wanted the whole team represented, so there are also some selections from Lester and a certain Captain," said Abby.

Jess quickly figured out how to use the device, and scrolled through the titles.

She laughed. "The plays of William Shakespeare," she read. "That's Lester. Now, what would Soldier Boy give me? I don't see 'War and Peace."

"Funny," said a smooth, sexy voice.

She looked up and smiled. "Don't see the 'ART of War,' by Sun Tsu either."

Becker smiled.

She kept looking. Then she giggled. "Obviously. Swashbuckling and intrigue for you, romance and true love for me: 'The Scarlet Pimpernel.' Nice."

Becker laughed. "There's more."

She eyed him, smiling and kept scrolling. "Oh," she said, surprised. "Poetry by John Keats, Elizabeth Barrett Browning, Sonnets by William Shakespeare. Becker," she said, tears in her eyes. "They're so romantic."

"Yeah. I know."

She placed the reader on the ADD, and rushed into his arms.

"Typical, our idea, but he gets the credit," said Connor.

Abby laughed. "Oh, let him."

Jess ignored the audience, and kissed her man.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

1137 Words

Chapter Seven, Jess' Birthday

Jess completed the reports of the cleanup and recovery at the water treatment plant. Becker brought in the finished mission reports.

"My work's done," said Becker. "How about you?"

"I was very diligent," she said with a smile. "You said something yesterday about birthday dinners being special, so I didn't want to get stuck here past quitting time."

Becker smiled. "I'm glad, Jess. But I took precautions."

"What do you mean?"

"I informed Lester that I had plans for you and me tonight. I promised that all of our work would get done, but I warned him that we would not be staying late, and it was in his best interest not to interfere."

Jess raised her eyebrows. "You didn't."

"Yes, he did," said Lester. "Let me see if your work passes muster." He picked up the reports, reviewing them. "Very well, you may both leave work at the usual time. Don't threaten me again."

"Becker!" cried Jess. "You can't threaten your boss!"

He just laughed.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jess saw Lester look back and smile.

"So, we're clear," said Becker. "As soon as it's time, we are out of here."

She smiled. "Fine."

Jess waited outside the locker rooms.

Becker came out, wearing black dress pants, a light blue, nice shirt, and his favorite leather jacket.

"You weren't wearing that this morning!"

He chuckled. "I know. I can dress for the occasion, Miss Parker."

She laughed. "Thank you. You look especially yummy." She growled. "How soon will the plans for tonight be just you and me?"

"Not soon enough," he said, kissing her. "First up, some of your friends want to meet for drinks."

"Ooh." Then she wrinkled her brow. "I have to change."

Becker laughed. "It's just drinks with work mates. You don't have too."

She frowned. "Yes, I do."

Becker shook his head. "Well, I know that Abby and Connor will be slightly delayed, so we have time."

"Yay!" she cried. "I know just the outfit! I'll hurry."

He chuckled, and they stopped by her place so she could 'dress accordingly.'

She came out in a silver mini skirt, straight but sparkly. A red loose-fitting tunic hung halfway down, and high heeled, black ankle boots. Around her neck, was a large, round, metallic pendant.

"Slightly casual, but nice, and a little funky. It's also slightly sexy. I didn't want to overdo it."

Becker lowly growled. "You are sexy. Always."

Jess giggled. "I don't want you to think that I don't like the dress you gave me. I just don't want to get liquor spilled on it."

"Jess, I know you. I'm not surprised you needed a different outfit for a different place. Besides, I always have the best dressed lady on my arm."

"Thank you, baby."

He laughed, and held the door as she walked out.

The pub was fairly empty, it being so soon after work. Jess saw Emily, Matt, Sara, Kim, Epstein, Vale, and Nicole. Chef Bernie was even there.

"Jess!" they cried, as the couple entered.

"Hey," she said. "I'm surprised you wanted to hang out again."

"We needed a real drink, after today," said Matt.

"I need to unwind," said Bernie. "I hate to brag, but I outdid myself today."

Everyone giggled, and nodded. Jess kissed his cheek.

They all ordered, and sat around telling stories and giggling.

"So how old are you?" asked Vale.

Nicole kicked him.

"What?"

"I'm 21 today, Vale."

"Ooh, old lady."

She giggled. "Yes, finally."

"Nah, you're the perfect age," said Becker, kissing her hand.

Vale jeered, and Nicole dragged him up to dance. Sara and Epstein joined them. Bernie persuaded Kim to dance too. Jess and Becker stayed in the booth, talking.

Finally, Abby and Connor showed up.

"Hey, where have you been?" asked Jess.

"We had something to pick up," said Abby. "Another surprise."

"Another one? You're crazy."

Becker smirked. "Trust me, Jess. You'll really like this one."

He looked toward the pub entrance, finally, Jess followed his gaze, and gasped.

"Mum? Dad?"

The couple grinned, and walked toward their daughter, who rushed into their arms. "What are you doing here? We celebrated my birthday last weekend!"

Her dad said, "Well, the Captain called, and asked if we'd come down for drinks and dinner with you. How could we resist?"

Jess looked at Becker. She was speechless.

"Oh my, that doesn't happen often," said her mum, giggling.

"You...I don't have a word to describe you," she said to him, and jumped into his arms. "I love you!"

Becker laughed. "She misses you guys terribly. I thought it would...blow her away."

"It did! It does!"

Her parents laughed, and Becker got them drinks.

"It's wonderful to meet you all," said Mum. "Jess speaks of you all so highly."

"We love her," said Kim.

Jess blushed.

"She is very dear," said Emily. "Do you live far away?"

"Not too bad," said Dad. "It's a bit of a trek to make on a daily basis. I did enjoy the train ride today."

"I want to go on a train," whined Connor.

Abby shushed him. "I'm glad you could come. This is nice," she said.

Jess cuddled up to Becker. "I have the best boyfriend."

"I'm inclined to agree," said Mum. "It was very thoughtful."

Dad nodded. "Although, I do like the fact that I still intimidate him."

Vale choked on his drink. "You do? No one intimidates the Captain."

Becker turned pink, and stared down at his glass.

"Oh, my God!" cried Vale. "You do!"

"Daddy...stop," said Jess.

Becker finally looked up, and chuckled. "It's not...intimidation, Sir."

Dad laughed.

Abby, enjoying the Captain squirming, said, "Oh, what is it then?"

Becker didn't reply, but took a drink.

Everyone, but Jess, laughed.

"Stop!"

"We're just teasing him, 'cause we love him so much, right, Cap?" asked Bale.

"Right. And you'll find out just how much I love you, Vale, tomorrow."

Nicole giggled, and directed an "Ooh!" at him.

"Looking forward to it, Sir," said Vale, smiling.

"I like a man who understands the pecking order," said Dad.

Becker, smirking, said, "I do, Sir, and not to be rude, but doesn't the pecking order mean that Mrs. Parker is the one in charge?"

Everyone hooted. Dad laughed, and said, "Quite so," and raised his glass to Becker. Becker smiled and raised his drink to him.

Mrs Parker beamed. "I'm glad you chose someone intelligent, dear."

Jess giggled.

They talked, and drank, and danced, and finally, Becker looked at his watch.

"Time?" asked Matt.

"Time for what?" asked Jess.

Becker smiled. "We have reservations, and knowing Jess, she'll want to change."

Her parents laughed. "She will," they said.

Jess blushed, and hugged everyone good bye.

"Happy Birthday," they all said.

Jess thanked them, and Jess, Becker and her parents left.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

959 Words

Chapter Eight, Jess' Birthday

Jess, Becker, and her parents walked into Jess' flat. Jess' Dad lingering behind.

"Becker, you have to give me a hint. How do I know what to wear?"

Her mother said, "Try what's in the box, Jess."

"What? What box?"

"This one," said Dad, finally entering the flat with the large dress box he had been concealing.

Jess' mouth dropped open.

Her mum laughed. "We wanted you to have something special for this evening."

"That was sweet," said Becker.

Jess cried. "It was. Thank you."

"Why are you crying?" asked Dad. "Honestly, I'll never get women."

"All day long, it's been gift after gift," blubbered Jess. "Amazing, thoughtful things, and not just from Becker. Everyone's been amazing, and Becker's been...(sob)...perfect. I...don't deserve it."

She burst into tears.

Her parents exchanged worried looks, but Becker smiled and laughed. "It's been a rough day," he said, holding Jess. Jess nodded.

"Has it?" asked her mother.

"I know you're work is...difficult, and secretive," said Dad gently.

Becker nodded. "It's been a bit of a strain today, especially for Jess, but we came through it," he said, looking into her eyes. She nodded. "We're fine," he said. She nodded again.

"And you do deserve it all, Jess," Becker continued, "We all know how amazing you are. We know you're the one who pulls us through. Everyone, including me, just wanted to thank you."

Jess nodded, and hugged him.

Becker kissed her head. "We had a tough day. I get through tough days because I have you."

She cried, this time happy tears, mixed with giggles. "OK. I'm sorry. Melt down over."

"Good," said Dad. "You handled that well, Becker."

Becker shrugged. "It was true, everything I said."

Mum smiled. "I just like you more and more," she said. Jess giggled. "Now, open your present. Please."

Jess nodded. "OK."

Her dad laughed. "That's my Jessie, fashion heals all. That and chocolate."

Becker laughed.

Mum smiled. "And Becker, apparently."

Jess and Becker smiled and blushed. Jess opened the box, and squealed.

"This is smashing! Oh my God! I love it! Thank you, Mum, Dad."

She hugged them both.

"Let's go put it on," said Mum.

"Would you like a drink, Sir?" said Becker. "I've got some nice beer I've been keeping here."

"Oh, that would work, thank you." Becker handed him a bottle, and he winked. "I like you, Captain. This happens to be my brand, as well."

Becker laughed. "I didn't know that. Maybe that's why Jess likes me, I remind her of you."

Dad laughed. "Perhaps. Mind you, I wouldn't mind if I resembled you a bit more, especially around the abs."

Becker laughed loudly, and they sat on the sofa, drinking and waiting for the Parker girls.

Mrs. Parker came out first. "I know that I picked the dress, but I have to say, that she looks beautiful."

Jess came walking slowly out. At first, Becker was shocked.

Jess Parker was in black.

She wore a simple black, shiny sheath dress, so it fit her body, but wasn't overly tight. It had short sleeves and a dipping neckline, but not so low cut that it was vulgar. The dress ended past her knees.

The dress was clean and plain, except for black lace peeking out under the dress: at the neck, sleeves, and hemline.

Since it was Jess, after all, she accessorized with color. She wore bright pink, simple heels, her new pink and white cloud bag, and the pin Nicole had given her. Her hair was lightly curled, tied up with a bright pink ribbon, accented with small yellow, pink and orange rosettes.

Becker looked at her, thinking she looked gorgeous, then she pushed it over the top to stunning: she smiled.

"You are breath-taking," he said, walking over, and gently kissing her.

"Thank you," she said, blushing. "I think mum chose well. It's not as colorful and happy as I normally wear, but I like it. It's classic, and even mature."

"Elegant, charming, and grown-up, like you, Jessica," he said.

She giggled. "I love you."

He smiled.

They'd forgotten they had company, until Jess' father cleared his throat.

"Oh. Sorry, hi," said Jess.

Her father laughed. "I don't blame Becker for forgetting me, but you dear, are my child."

Jess giggled, and skipped up to him. "I'd never forget you for long, Daddy."

Becker chuckled. "Um, Jess? I don't want you to go crazy, with tears or anything, but..."

He took her hand, and pulled a small box from his pocket.

"Becker! More?"

"This is your last present. It's kind of the big one."

She smiled, and opened it. And gasped. Then the tears started again.

She took it out, and held it up. It was a gold bangle, most of it a plain, straight band. Halfway through, however, were two large, filigree hearts, entwined. Inside each heart was a small gemstone. What caught her eyes, and made her sob, were the words beside each heart.

_Becker_ beside one and _Jess _by the other.

"That's my birthstone in the heart by my name," she said finally.

"And the other's mine," he said.

She looked up, and smiled. Then she kissed him, long and hard. "Oh, I truly, truly love it. It's...beautiful, exquisite, and extremely thoughtful."

"May I see it?"

"Of course, Mum."

"It is lovely," she said. "Well done, Becker." She looked at Jess. "I didn't even advise him.

Becker laughed, Jess' Dad patted him on the back.

Jess affixed the bangle on her arm. "It's perfect." She kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you, Jess."

She smiled, and took his arm. "Can we eat now?"

Her parents burst out laughing. "That's our Jess," said Mum.

They left the flat and headed to dinner.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I am not Chinese. This chapter is in honor of our local Chinese restaurant ran by a Chinese family who hosts young Chinese who are studying and working in this country. I hope it is all accurate enough, and not offensive to anyone.

1957 Words

Chapter Nine, Jess' Birthday

"Where are we going?" asked Jess. "I need to know what to set my stomach to."

Her parents laughed, as Becker smirked. "I thought so, you're part computerized, aren't you?" he teased.

She giggled. "Yes. Now tell me!"

"Mrs Parker, Mr. Parker, did Jess ever tell you about our first dinner together?"

"Our first dinner?"

"No, she didn't," said Mum. "Was it romantic?"

"Not really. I was on duty."

Jess giggled. "That first dinner! He he. I brought him Chinese."

"On a stakeout."

"Not very professional, dear," said Mum.

"Or safe," said Dad.

"Thank you, Sir. My thoughts exactly," Becker said.

Jess started clapping. "Ooh! Chinese! We're having Chinese! Aren't we?"

Becker nodded. "Seemed appropriate. But not takeaway, and no stake outs."

"Or bombs," whispered Jess.

"What?"

"Nothing, Mum," said Jess.

Becker winked, and pulled into the restaurant. They walked into a spacious room, separated into seating arrangements by large wooden columns. Paper lanterns hung overhead in red and rich orange.

The first section held dark wood couches with orange cushions, and a large matching desk, decorating with small potted bamboo plants. In the corner was a large table with small jade statues, burning incense, and religious offerings to the gods.

"Ooh, it's very nice, honey," said Jess.

"It is your birthday," Becker replied, kissing her hand. "It's special."

She smiled,. "Thank you.

"Good evening," said, a young Chinese woman, with long black hair braided down her back. She a sleek, stylish black dress that ended mid-calf, and sensible, but cute flats.

Becker gave his name, and she smiled. "Ah, yes. The birthday dinner. We are honored to serve the birthday girl."

Jess blushed, but smiled brightly. "That's me!"

The hostess smiled. "Happy Birthday! We have a very special dinner for you, in honor of this special day," she said. "Please, this way. I am Mei, I will be taking care of you tonight, along with our excellent servers."

She sat them down. "Now, in Chinese cuisine, we have many foods that are served on holidays and at special feasts. Many are symbolic. Eggs symbolize fertility; noodles, longevity; fish, prosperity; chicken, fidelity, and duck, family unity."

Mei continued, "We have a special menu devised with several dishes incorporating these ingredients, but of course, we will prepare anything you wish."

"Sounds delightful," said Dad.

Mei nodded. "We have consulted with your boyfriend," she said, smiling at Becker," and he thought you might enjoy a multi-dish meal, served together, like a family meal, as we often serve for special dinners in China."

"Well, we are family," said Mum.

Jess nodded. "It sounds sweet and fun."

Mei nodded. "In Chinese cuisine, balance is key. Spicy and mild dishes are served at the same time, along with crispy and soft. With that in mind, and the keeping an eye to symbolic foods, we thought we'd serve Peking Duck."

"Ooh!" cried Jess.

"For spice, Kung Pao Chicken."

"Yum," said Jess.

"Sweet and Sour fish."

"Sounds good," said Jess.

Becker laughed. "It all sounds good to you."

"It does!"

Mei laughed. "In honor of your birthday, we will also have Longevity Noodles. It will start your dinner this evening. Sound good?"

"Yes!" cried Jess, bouncing in her chair.

Mrs. Parker, and Mr. Parker laughed.

"As you can see, it's hard to tell what are daughter is thinking," said Dad.

Everyone laughed. "Your servers will be right with you, and I will be back shortly. Call me if you ned anything."

"Thank you, Mei," said Jess. She grinned from ear to ear, and leaned over to kiss Becker's cheek. "Thank you, so much."

"You're welcome."

Another young Chinese woman came next. "Hello," she said, with a think accent. "I apologize. I am still learning English."

"Sounds good to me," said Jess.

"She's easier to understand then Temple," said Becker.

Jess giggled.

"I am Annchi, I will serve your meal. Please, ask me to repeat, if need, excuse...me, if you need me to repeat."

Mrs. Parked smiled, and took her hand. "You speak lovely, dear. Do not worry."

Annchi smiled. "Thank you. I have Longevity Noodles for you. It is very unlucky to cut the length. Try to eat the noodles as long they are... as long as they are." She smiled.

Jess nodded, and dug in. "Ooh. Yummy! It's a little like egg drop soup. Love!"

Becker giggled helplessly, as she sucked a very long noodle into her mouth. Her eyes grew wider as the noodle kept coming. There seemed to be no end in sight!

She shook her head side to side, rhythmically, as she kept sucking up the noodle. Jess' Dad joined in the giggling, but Jess' Mum seemed a tad embarrassed. Finally, the noodle came completely into her mouth.

"Whew!" she cried. Gasping for breath. "That was an impossibly long noodle!"

The men laughed, but Jess just grinned. "Yummy, though! How come you guys didn't have trouble?"

"I think, dear, you got the birthday length," said Mum, chuckling along, now.

"Congratulations, you didn't cut or break it," said Becker.

"Right! I get good luck!" she cried, then hiccuped. "Excuse me."

Her companions laughed again, but Jess didn't care, she was too happy. A few minutes later, Annchi, Mei and other servers, all Chinese, carried in a host of hot dishes.

"Ooh! Yummy!" cried Jess.

"That's a lot of food," said Mrs. Parker.

"I won't be hungry tonight," said Mr. Parker.

"Enjoy," said Mei.

They all nodded, and the servers left.

They dug in

"Very good," said Dad

"It is," said Becker. "How are you, Jess."

"Deliriously happy! It's all so yummy!"

"What are you eating, Jessie?" asked her dad.

"Everything!"

Becker laughed, happily munching on Peking Duck.

"Oh, shoot. There aren't any prawn crackers," said Jess.

"That's OK," said Becker, winking. "You don't have a chance to swipe them all."

"Excuse me? You're the one that hogs them!"

Becker laughed. "Do you like it?" he asked, Jess' Mum.

"Yes, it's all very good," said Mum. "I think I'm partial to the fish."

"I'm partial to it all," said Jess. "Plus we get prosperity, fidelity, long-life, and what else?"

Her mother smirked. "Fertility."

Jess blushed. "Mum!"

Dad laughed, "Well, I guess the family unity food isn't working."

Becker laughed. Jess giggled.

As they were eating, Mei stood in the center of the restaurant, where everyone could see her. "We present, for your entertainment, authentic Erhu music, played by our own graceful willow, Lian," she said. "In case you do not know, "Lian," means graceful willow," she said with a smile.

A lovely young Chinese woman, wearing a long pink and red Asian robe came out and sat at an instrument. She bowed to Mei, who bowed back.

"An Erhu," said Mei, is a traditional Chinese musical instrument. It's a type of fiddle, actually. It's music is gentle and sweet. Please, enjoy."

Mei stepped away, and Lian smiled, beginning to play. It was light, and airy, and as Mei had said, gentle and sweet.

"Oh, that is nice," said Mrs. Becker. "Did you know they had live music?"

Becker smirked. "Yeah. She doesn't play every night, but they arranged it so she'd play tonight, for Jess."

Jess smiled, and side-ways hugged him. "You are so sweet!"

Mei appeared behind them. "I guess she likes it," she said with a msile.

"I do! Thank you!"

Mei nodded. "I am pleased you enjoy the Erhu."

"Very much, and the robe she's wearing is stunning. It's a Shenyi, isn't she?" asked Jess.

Mei's mouth dropped open. "How did you know? I'm very surprised. Not many Non-Chinese people know the traditional Chinese clothing."

Jess smiled.

"Jess is well-schooled in fashion," said Becker.

"Indeed," said her mum. "It is a lovely robe."

Jess nodded. "I want one. Several, actually."

The hostess smiled. "Talk to Lian. She loves fashion too. She will be very happy to speak about her Shenyi, and others."

Jess beamed. "Oh, I will speak to her, I promise."

Becker shook his head, smiling. "Do you acquire new outfits everywhere you go?"

She giggled. "Yes."

Mr. Parker laughed. "She went to the dentist one day, came home with a filled tooth and two boxes full of clothes!"

"She did!" cried Mrs. Parker, laughing.

Becker laughed. "Sounds like her."

Jess blushed. "The dental hygienist happened to admire my outfit, and she hinted me in to a nearby boutique that had similar styles. I'd have been foolish not to pick up a few," she said, a little offended.

"While on Novocain?" asked Dad. Becker laughed.

"Those new outfits gave me much more relief than that ouchy, numby stuff," she said. "Please, it's my birthday. I don't want to talk about the dentist."

Annchi came back over. "How are we doing? Are we ready for dessert?"

"I don't suppose you have anything chocolate?" asked Jess.

"No, sorry. We do however, have sticky rice cake, made with nuts, rice four, brown sugar, and Chinese dates. It's very sweet, and a perfect family dessert"

"I like sweet. May we have some, please?" asked Jess.

"Of course," said Annchi, who left, coming back a short time later with a large plate of small, round cakes. True to the name, they were sticky.

"Love, love, love Chinese sticky cakes," sang Jess.

"They are sticky," said Becker. "They're a bit too rich for me."

"No problem, sweetie. I'll just eat yours," Jess said, quickly cleaning his plate.

"This has been a wonderful evening," said Jess' mum.

"I agree," said Dad. "Thank you for inviting us."

"You're her family. I owe you thanks for her existence."

"You do, honey," said Jess, finishing all the sticky cakes.

The Erhu music played on, and Chinese tea was served. "It is served after the meal to help with digestion," said Mei.

Becker and Dad talked about fishing and hunting, Jess smiling at them the whole time.

"They are really getting on," whispered Mum. Jess nodded.

Eventually, Lian took a break, and Jess wandered over to compliment her Shenyi, and talk about Chinese fashion. It was love at first sight between the two.

"We exchanged numbers and I'm calling her. We may even go shopping together," said Jess.

"Just don't take up the Erhu," said Dad.

"Why? It's lovely."

Mr. Parker cleared his throat. "You have many talents, Jessie. Music is not one."

Mum shook her head in agreement. Jess frowned.

Becker laughed. "We love you anyway," he said, coaxing her smile back out.

Becker and Mr. Parker argued over who'd pay the bill. Mr. Parker won, sort of, he paid a quarter of the bill, that was all Becker would allow. They thanked Lian, Mei, and Annshi, and they again wished Jess a happy birthday.

"Becker, will you drop us off at the motel? We'll take the train in the morning," asked Mum.

"Nonsense. I have room. Stay with me," said Jess.

Mum smirked. "No. You're a grown woman. You enjoy your night with your boyfriend. I imagine you have plans, and they do not require an audience."

Jess blushed. "Mum..." she said, gently scolding her. She looked at her father, who looked a tad uncomfortable. "Are you OK, Daddy?"

He sighed, but nodded. "You'll always be my little girl, Jessie, but I know your mum's right. You stay with Becker tonight. I trust you and trust that you've chosen a gentle, caring man."

Becker blushed this time, and Jess giggled, and nodded. "I have, Daddy."

He nodded. "Good. OK, let's be off."

So, they dropped the parents off, but made plans for an early breakfast, the four of them, before Becker and Jess went to the ARC and the Parkers went home.

Then, Jess asked Becker to take her to his flat, but not before stopping to grab an overnight bag at hers.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Jess' Birthday, Chapter Ten, Conclusion

Author's Note: I have trouble telling what should be Adult, when it is this close. I still think it's Teen, but it does have adult situations, that are obvious, but not explicit. Let me know, please, if you disagree.

Chapter Ten, Conclusion, Jess' Birthday

Jess danced into Becker's flat, tossed her bag on the sofa, then planted her lips firmly on his.

"Mmm...Jess," he said, looking at her with love.

"Today was...indescribable. Best day ever, well, most of it," she said.

He laughed. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that today."

"I know, but it's over. You're OK, and we are about to have one amazing night together."

"We are," he said, kissing her deeply.

Jess sighed, resting against his chest, then she popped away. "I have to get ready, and so do you..."

"Do I?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yep. If I know you, and I think I do, you have some more surprises."

"You think?"

"I do," she said, grinning at him.

He smiled. "I guess you'll have to wait and see."

"Yep, so will you," she said.

"What?"

She pranced up, kissed him lightly and said, "I have a surprise or two for you!" She giggled, grabbed her bag, and ran off to the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Becker entered the bedroom, carrying champagne in ice, glasses, and chocolate strawberries.

He set them down, and saw a new pair of sapphire blue pajamas on the bed. "Jess? Are these yours?"

"No," she said from the bathroom. "They're yours, baby. Put them on, please."

He smiled. "Um...OK. Ooh..silky."

"Yep, and a manly blue with black. No pink, no pastels."

"I appreciate that," he said, sliding off his clothes and sliding on the short pajamas. "I also like that they're not teeny tiny."

"Ya. I was a little bummed, anyway...are you ready?"

"Hang on," he said. He dimmed the lights, and lit some candles. "OK, ready. Waiting. Excited."

"He he he, me too. Here I come."

Jess opened the door, and strutted out. She wore a blue and black baby doll, matching his pajamas. The straps and bust were black, while the rest of it was softly pleated and sparkled in the dazzling jewel blue.

She did a little wiggle and spin. "You like?" she asked.

"Arrr..."

"He he he. Is that a yes?"

He walked over, took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. "Yes."

"I love you so much, Becker. This was the best birthday, ever."

"I'm glad. I love you, Jess."

He took her hand, and crawled on the bed, pulling her with him. Then he fed her a chocolate strawberry.

"Ooh...mmm. Yummy."

He laughed. "I was thinking caviar, or oysters, you know, aphrodisiacs, but..."

"Yuck. I'm sorry, but fish eggs and clam innards? Gross!"

He laughed. "That's kind of what I thought. Plus, chocolate's an aphrodisiac too."

"Yeah," she said, sucking chocolate off the strawberry. "Doubly so for me."

He growled again. "I know," he said with a killer smirk. He grabbed the champagne, popped it open, and poured a glass. He then held it up to her lips.

She took a sip, trying not to giggle, then she took the glass, and held it to his lips.

"I like this, very much," she whispered.

"Me too."

They finished all six strawberries, and a little over one glass of champagne.

Becker kissed down her neck, slowly removing the baby doll.

"Becker," she moaned.

He slid it completely off her, smiling. He stroked up her body, gently tingling her skin. She leaned up and kissed him, and then kissed down his neck. She continued down, kissing his body, til she slowly removed his shorts.

They kissed again, long and tenderly, removed the last of their clothing, and made love, slow and sweet.

"You're brilliant," he whispered, catching his breath.

"No," she said, gasping, "you are."

He chuckled, pulling her up on his chest, and they snuggled under the covers.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," she said, sleepily. "You're in trouble, though."

"How is that?"

She yawned. "How on earth will you top it next year?"

Becker laughed.

The End


End file.
